


Klexos: The Art of Dwelling on the Past

by nataliacrm



Category: Booksmart (2019), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliacrm/pseuds/nataliacrm
Summary: “Maybe we should think of memory itself as a work of art - and a work of art is never finished, only abandoned.” - The Dictionary of Obscure SorrowsAfter 2 years together, Cris and Joana broke up and Joana moved away to New York without telling anyone but her parents, her new life is full of surprises but also full of past memories that she can't seem to shake off.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Max

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bia/gifts).



> Tamara "Rizha" Ronchese as Joana Bianchi Acosta  
> Sofia Bryant as Max Grimes  
> Maya Hawke as Bia Abernathy  
> Diana Silvers as Caroline "Line" Lockmore
> 
> I will add more cast in different chapters so it's important to always check if there are new characters and cast members.

_“March 28th_  
_People often say that time can heal everything, but I’m not sure how time can heal a break up with the most amazing girl you’ve ever met. It has already been a year since I moved from Madrid, 1 year since I ended a 2-year relationship and then, kind of disappeared I guess you could say, or not, either way, now I’m here, in Manhattan, NY, studying in School of Visual Arts, honestly, I have no idea how I ended up here, I never saw myself as someone very talented, I always just went with the flow, expressed my feelings, struggles and that was it, I hoped to find a job in some shitty magazine just to have money and then continue from there, but, the universe had other plans for me.”_  
I was writing a journal as my mom asked me to when I heard a knock on my door, I hadn’t even reached the doorknob when I saw my best friend, Max burst into my apartment,  
“Joana, you need to save me! I really need you and I don’t know what to do and she’s like really beautiful okay?”  
“Hi Max and breathe Max, what the fuck are you talking about?” I asked and handed Max a water bottle.  
“So, you know this reaaallyyy cool girl that I met a week ago?”  
“Oh yeah, the photography student, Line, what about her?”  
“Well, she asked me out yesterday, we’re going I don’t know where this Friday, IN 2 DAYS and I still don’t know what to wear and you have like a really cool style, please save me with one of your leather jackety fashion awakenings or something. Pleaaaseee?”  
“Wow, if my friends back in Madrid heard you right now, they would laugh so hard you have no idea.”  
“What? Why? Are they against getting ready for a date 2 days before?”  
“Noo, I just wasn’t exactly a fashion Guru back then,” I said while opening my closet to look for one of my favorite t-shirts and jackets.  
“Wait, hold on, you are telling me that THE Joana Bianchi Acosta used to dress… not good?”  
“Okay, first of all, stop saying my full name, it gives me a headache and second of all, “not good” would be an understatement dude, I used to wear the same white long-sleeved t-shirt under everything with the same jacket.” Suddenly Max started laughing so loudly that I almost had a heart attack,  
“Max what the hell?!”  
“Sorry, I’m sorry, I just imagined you the way you described and I just can’t, how did you manage to get a girlfriend dressed like that?”  
“Okay miss judgy, enough of mocking me, here, I know you love this t-shirt, you’ve had an eye on it since I got it.” I handed her a hand-drawn t-shirt that I got last year from a stranger who thought my art was cool and randomly decided to give me a gift.  
“Thank youuu, you are saving my life.”  
“Mhmm, sure I am.”  
“Shut up, you know I take my dates seriously and well, Line seems to be like, genuinely interested, not ONLY because I am smoking hot, but also for who I am, it sounds weird, considering how fast this is happening, but I’m not really complaining.”  
“Well, you know I’m not the one who’ll judge you for taking things fast, considering my impulsiveness, just be careful,” I said while kissing Max on the cheek.  
“I will be Jo, you know I will be. Oh and by the way, she has a single best friend, her name’s Bia and she’s definitely your type.”  
“And how would you know if she’s my type or not and that she’s single??” I questioned suspiciously, knowing how Max can have 0 filters sometimes, I hope she didn’t cross any boundaries.  
“She’s a film student who has a really good style, of course she’s your type aand because I did the research for my amazing best friend.”  
“Alright then, so, are you staying? I was gonna watch Pulp Fiction.”  
“You mean rewatch it for the 30th time?”  
“I just love this movie okay? You’ve never even seen it and I don’t know how that is possible.”  
“Maybe it’s time that I do then, but get me some blankets or I’m gonna freeze.”  
“Yes your Majesty, coming right away.”  
“Shut up, I’ll go make some coffee, and yes, I know, tea for you, which is disgusting and I should not be approving, but I’m a very nice girl!” Max walked into the kitchen and 15 minutes later, we were ready to watch Pulp Fiction, it was about time this girl got some real film education.


	2. Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally time to meet Max's new "friend" and Joana was feeling a little nervous about it, but just like for a lot of things in her life since moving to New York, she tried to be cool about it.

Two days after her date with Caroline, or Line as she likes to call herself, Max ran up to me in the hallway to ask me if I would like to meet her soon-to-be girlfriend and of course I said yes, why wouldn’t I? Well, honestly speaking, I am not the biggest fan of meeting new people but, when my best friend finally meets someone she truly appreciates, I gotta give my approval as well, so, I was at home now, getting ready and waiting for Max. While going through my closet to find something to wear, I found my old jean jacket and all the memories associated with it came back to me immediately, like that one time when I stole Cris’s jacket just so she could wear mine and I could see how adorable she looks with it even though it was a little big on her, after that she often asked me if she could wear it again and of course, I never said no, I mean, how could I?  
Shortly after I was going down the memory lane, I heard a doorbell and went to greet Max.  
“Hey there hottie, are you ready?”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m ready.”  
“You alright? You sound sad.”  
“Seriously? How do you know that?” I asked confused,  
“I just do, did something happen?” Max knew me so well already and to be honest, I’m not surprised she’s asking me this right now, but I did not wanna ruin her day with my sad memories,  
“No, I’m fine really, just tired I guess, I couldn’t sleep much because of an assignment, don’t worry, so, are YOU ready? Nervous?”  
“Well kind of, I just really want you to like her.”  
“I’m sure I will, c’mon let’s go, we don’t wanna keep her waiting.”  
Max and I finally left my apartment and went to catch a taxi and meet Line, I’m still wondering why she chose to be called that, there are many nicknames that could come out of her name, but she went with Line, I know this sounds stupid, I just like to know stories behind nicknames, which is one of the first things I asked Max when we met, only to find out that her parents actually named her just Max.  
“Hey, earth to Jo, we’re here.” Max snapped her fingers in front of me,  
“Jesus, dude, don’t do that.”  
“Well, I had to get your attention, come on let’s gooooo, I’m so excited for you two to meet!!!”  
In front of our favorite café was waiting Caroline, a really cute girl with a definitely photography students’ style, she greeted Max first with a hug, then me,  
“Hiii, Joana, right? Max told me about you so much!”  
“Yes, hi, it’s really nice to meet you, she also told me A LOT about you, it’s like I got to know you already.”  
“Okay, yeah, please let’s not embarrass me.” Spoke my best friend and I could swear I saw her blushing under her big scarf.  
“So, Caroline-”  
“You can call me Line, everyone does, it’s a stupid nickname I guess but, my best friend came up with it a few years ago and since then it just stuck around.” Well, there went my question about her nickname, now I had one less thing to ask and it kinda made me nervous, I didn’t wanna sound boring or anything.  
“Okay, um, Line, I’m gonna be cliché and ask how did you two meet? I never got to hear the story because missy here was too busy freaking out.”  
“Wow, way to expose me, Jo.” Line smiled at this warmly, which already said a lot for me,  
“Funny story actually, we met at a club’s bathroom.”  
“Wait what?”  
“Yeah, Max was trying to fix her hair, like always apparently, I was just there because, you know, and I couldn’t resist telling her that she looked gorgeous, after that we just started a random conversation and, here we are.”  
“Wow, that’s not the story I was expecting, but I definitely love it, it’s not every day you meet someone at a club’s bathroom and then go on a date.”  
“I know right? I’m definitely gonna tell my kids this story one day no matter what happens in the future, it’s too good not to.” Said Line and looked over at Max who was smiling at her like an idiot, I guess you could say that this is love at first sight for them, otherwise, I haven’t seen anyone look at each other not even 2 weeks after meeting,  
“I’m glad you two met, I can finally get this girl out of my apartment.”  
“Heyy! What have I done to you? If anything, I make your apartment much brighter with my awesomeness.” Both Line and I started laughing, I loved teasing Max and I had a feeling that so does the photography student,  
“I’m just kidding, you know I love you and I love annoying you with new movies every week.”  
“Oh my god! Are you the one who made her watch “Her”?”  
“I am! It took me a few days to do so, but I finally did it.”  
“You are amazing, thank you for that, it’s one of my all-time favorite movies.”  
“It’s so beautiful, isn’t it? Max started crying in the middle of it.”  
“No, I didn’t!” Exclaimed my best friend,  
“You totally did and it’s okay, so did I the first time, that story never fails to give me chills.”  
“I totally feel you, it’s so different too and I love that about it.”  
Line, Max and I spent another half an hour discussing our favorite movies, I found out that Line also loves Pulp Fiction, she mentioned that she and her best friend watch it at least every month, speaking of a best friend, I assumed she was talking about Bia, the girl Max mentioned the other day, I didn’t ask about her though, figured it would be too much for the first meeting, but, what’s important is that she seems like an amazing girl and totally gets my approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not so sure about what to put in this "notes" part of this site other than I hope you liked this chapter and if you did, leave kudos for it.  
> love, Natalia.


	3. The girl with a knitted cardigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night walks have always been Joana's thing, but this time she was met with a beautiful surprise.

_“April 10th_  
_I had a conversation about soulmates yesterday with Max, she thinks Line is hers and asked me if I believe in them, frankly, I didn’t know what to answer, if you asked me this 2 years ago, I’d say “yes” immediately, but I’m not so sure about it anymore, because I don’t think we’re supposed to be looking for another half of us, in any kind of relationship, it just sounds ridiculous to me now, maybe it’s the broken heart speaking, who knows?”_  
I’ve been sitting on my couch, trying to write more than 5 lines in my diary for an hour now, but nothing comes to my mind, lately, nothing exciting is happening anymore, whenever I have free time, I just take a walk, look for new places, new emotions, but nothing is happening, it’s 7 pm and I don’t even wanna watch anything, Max is out of town for a project, Line is having family time, so I decided, I’ll just go out to take a walk again.  
There are so many bars in this city, and I hate them all, they’re crowded and noisy, my favourite places are parks at night, some think it’s creepy, but honestly, I like them, it’s calm. Tonight it’s so quiet, I sat down on a bench and just started thinking, I don’t know for how long I’d been sitting there until I heard a voice,  
“Hey stranger, do you mind if I sit here?” A nice girl was standing next to me, wearing the most adorable knitted cardigan I had ever seen,  
“Uh, yeah, of course, there’s so much space for both of us.”  
“We don’t have to talk at all, by the way, I was in need of a company, so when I saw you sitting here, I thought “why not?”, and here I am.” I was trying hard to concentrate on her words but it was hard because of her magical smile, it’s so warm and captivating, you could get lost in it,  
“How did you know I wasn’t gonna be someone really creepy? Girls can be like that too sometimes.” I smiled back after I was finally able to get words out of my mouth,  
“You’re too beautiful to be someone creepy, also, I like taking risks, I’ve been really bored nowadays, it’s like nothing is happening in my life and I kind of need a distraction.” Suddenly I got this huge feeling of comfort, it felt like she took the thoughts out of my mind and voiced them,  
“I have been feeling that way as well, my life isn’t the most exciting out there, I go to the university, see my friends, study, watch movies, take long unnecessary walks and that’s it, nothing big,” I replied without taking my eyes off of her,  
“Why do you say that they’re unnecessary?” She asked while pulling her hands inside the holes of her cardigan,  
“I don’t see the purpose of them, almost every night I go out, walk down the streets, past bars that I never go into, sometimes, like tonight, I sit in a park for a while and then go back home.”  
“Okay, but they help you clear your mind, no? And sometimes you can even meet a random stranger who just felt lonely and wanted to sit next to you.” And there it was, that warm smile again, it melted my heart,  
“I guess so, what brings you out here tonight though? Are you also someone who likes to take random walks at night?”  
“Maybe, or maybe not, I find that sometimes consequences are more important than reasons behind, for example, right now the reason why I’m outside is far less important than the consequence of it, ending up meeting you and having a nice conversation.”  
“What if the consequence was different? Would it still matter as much as the reason?” I asked intrigued,  
“Depends on the consequence I guess, if I met someone else and just sat there in awkward silence, then it wouldn’t matter at all, it wouldn't be meaningful.” The girl smiled at me and then looked up at the stars, but I still couldn’t take my eyes off of her,  
“You’re right, I’m glad it was this consequence and not another one.”  
“Yeah, me too.” She looked at me again and I again got a huge feeling of comfort, I could sit here and talk to her for hours without getting tired or feeling uncomfortable, suddenly I felt her warm hand fixing my hair and as if it was natural, I closed my eyes,  
“I like your hair, it’s a beautiful colour.” I opened my eyes even though I didn’t want to, my heart was beating so fast,  
“Thank you, I love your cardigan, it seems really comfortable.”  
“It is, my friend, made it for me.”  
“It’s beautiful.” I smiled at her,  
“I have to go now, but it was nice meeting you, I hope we’ll see each other again, maybe here, maybe some other park, New York isn’t that big.” She stood up and gave me her warm smile,  
“I hope so too, by the way, what’s your name?” I asked desperately,  
“That’s for the next time, have a good night.” With that, she left and I sat there in complete awe of what an amazing person I had just met that I could only dream of seeing again. A few moments later I headed back home as well, still thinking of the girl with a knitted cardigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting posting this chapter aside for a while, but it's finally here and I really hope you guys like it.  
> love, Natalia


	4. Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does fate really exist? Are some people supposed to stay in our lives forever or just for a while?

I'm the last person you could call a believer, I mean a believer of something greater than us that created human kind, I do believe in love at first sight, I believe that what's meant to be, will be, and I still believe that Cris is the person I'll love for the rest of my life, she wasn't my other half, no, you know I don't believe in that, but she made me feel full and she made me feel like I mattered more than anyone else ever has, she completed me in a way, which is why I guess it's so hard for me to let her go, I might have moved here, but a part of me is still there, in Madrid, with her, I think it always will be.   
Two weeks have passed since I met the beautiful girl in the park at night, I knew the chances of us crossing paths again were very low, but I didn't lose hope, probably because I wanted to see her again, but today Max convinced me to go out with her and Line for a chill night out, her friend would also be there apparently and I wouldn't feel like a third wheel anymore, which of course is the main reason why I agreed, don't get me wrong, I love them both, but wow, couples, am I right?   
"Jooo, would you be the kindest bestie ever and let me wear your leather jacket?" I heard Max ask with desperation from my bedroom,  
"Sure, but isn't it too hot for that?" I looked at Line confused, that girl really had me surprised at all times,  
"Of course not, it's chilly outside, especially at night, besides, I'm with my new fancy backpack, I can put it inside in case it gets too hot for it."  
"Please don't ruin my jacket Max and you can wear it in the middle of summer if that's what you want." I laughed softly, "Line, do you want anything? Since my closet has turned into a free giveaway."  
"Thanks but your style is too dark for me, and I thought it would be for Max too, but somehow not really?"   
"She makes everything work I guess, our fashion icon!" As I said, my best friend came out of my room doing the catwalk, Caroline and I just couldn't keep ourselves from laughing,  
"Yes laugh guys, laugh, I'm gonna become the highest paid model ever, Kendall who? I'm the future!" Max stated confidently,  
"Alright, alright, let's just go, we're gonna have that poor girl waiting for too long."  
All three of us finally went outside to catch a cab and meet Line's friend, we were planning to just stay outside, go in random bars for one or two drinks and have our fun, neither of us were the biggest fans of huge parties, so this was our idea of a night out.   
Fifteen minutes later we were at our destination, I let the girls get out first and greet their friend, as I was about to get out myself, I realized that I recognized that voice, the soft, monotonous voice that could make you feel so relaxed, and then I saw her, I saw that beautiful girl with her beautiful knitted cardigan, but this time it was a different color, I couldn't believe my eyes, she was actually in front of me again.  
"Hey, nice to meet you again stranger." She said and smiled at me,  
"Nice to meet you too, again." I smiled back,  
"You guys know each other already?" Line asked clearly confused,  
"We met at a park, I was sitting and she came up to me, we had a nice conversation."  
"Yes we did and I complimented her hair, which really does look beautiful, I hope I get to have a better look during daylight."   
"Oh, wow, okay, well I guess no need to introduce you two, so let's go."   
We started walking, the young couple in front, looking for a bar or a cafe we could quietly sit in, me and the beautiful girl, whose name I had yet to find out, following them in silence for a bit until she spoke up,  
"I assume you're Max's best friend that she always talks about, she said she really wanted us to meet."  
"I didn't know she talked about me a lot."  
"She does, always nice things of course, which isn't surprising, I don't think anyone would have anything bad to say about you."  
"I'm not so sure about that, I've made too big of mistakes." I replied quietly, remembering my past and Cris,  
"So has everyone, that doesn't make you a bad person, I've done things that I deeply regret, but I stay hopeful that people still like me and can forgive me, even if some physically wouldn't be able to tell me that they do, they'll give me a sign somehow." She was looking forward, as if she wasn't really talking to me but to someone else,  
"You're right, as always I think, I also hope that I'll be able to earn that forgiveness one day." I smiled a little and she smiled back,  
"I know you will be."   
After half an hour of walking, we found a nice café, sat down and started discussing random topics, as much as I wanted to, I still wasn't able to catch this girl's name, so I kept calling her the girl with a knitted cardigan in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is very dear to me, so, I'm sorry for taking time to update, but it's finally here and I hope you like it,  
> love, Natalia.


End file.
